Transformers: The Dark Legion
by KKriptor
Summary: Transformers: TDL reincarnates our favourite characters in a story right before the Great War on Cybertron. Always wanted to know how all this happened? How Optimus become a Prime? Why Megatron created the Decepticon faction? Learn about it in this fanfiction story about the origin of the Great War on Cybertron.
1. Welcome on Cybertron

***Authors Note* Hey there, everyone, before starting reading, you must know that this story is based on my vision of facts. When I start writing, I always wanted to make my own transformers universe, based on the movies, and other TV Shows (TF: Prime). This story is only the beggining of a great journey, you will enjoy it, as much I enjoyed it when I first wrote it.**

**-Also, I do not own any rights related to the Transformers. All the Transformers related stuff belongs to Hasbro.**

**-Second, if you have any questions related the story (you will see, it's very different) or any critiscism and feedback, I highly encourage it. Because any story has flows, and I want to correct them with your aid. All that being said, have fun reading and thank you for bothering reading it.**

* * *

><p>Far, far away from our galaxy, in a corner of the universe, the system Ombladon is one special Solar system. Indeed, in this system orbits the planet Cybertron. A planet covered in raw metal. But, this planet hosts live. Yes, but not any kind of life. Giant robots, with a mind of their own, self-disciplined and able to camouflage themselves in any object made of metal. They call themselves the Transformers. They are a peaceful race, but capable of defending themselves and even mass destruction, because they are part of the universe we don't know, an always evolving universe, full of unknown species, good or evil, they must protect their planet and her resources. Rulers of the Ombladon System, an important merchandising line, they protect their system, and its merchandise, agaist space pirates and any other foe.<p>

The metal planet, where they live, is one huge, metallic, vast, land composed of 6 grand city-states, the principal being Iacon, who also, is the capital of the planet. Every action is discussed in Iacon, by the Grand Council. Iacon gathers all the technology and the intelligence of the planet. All knowledge is principally found here.

_"Hi, my name is Ironhide. I'm a heavy weapons specialist and a hand-to-hand combat master. I'm also part of the Special Unit Agaist Extraterrestrial Invaders. S.U.A.E.I. For short. Yeah, a complicated name. Never liked it. But what can I do, I'm only a soldier. Follow orders, that's all." _said Ironhide who was training at shooting targets. He was hitting it like a madman. A black-green robot, beefy and strong. Being part of a combat series of robots. He does, what he does the best, he fights, and protects Cybertron. Only at age of 20, he is part of a special unit who fights every non-identified hostile alien in the system._"My training is done for today. After registering my training, I'll head back to my room and rest my sweaty bolts. Yeah, seems a good plan."_

He lives at Tyger Pax, a more military city, part of the icon state, only at 5 cents-cycles (hours) from the capital. Tyger Pax is mostly constituted of training and military education camps, weapon workshops, and resting facilities. In the center of the city is situated the principal warp gate, that relies the cities each other, and the principal shield generator that cloaks the city in a 100 meters of energy shield. Around the fortified metallic walls of Tyger Pax, there is a complete wasteland of metal, no energy, no light, nothing.

Changing location, Iacon. Precisely in the Vaults. The Vaults is a huge, cube-shaped building made of gold with bronze symbols on it. It hides the most powerful relics of the Cybertronian race and some of the most powerful weapons on the galaxy, being the most well protected vaults in her entire galaxy. Even if you manage to kill all the guards, and hack the four locks of each relic, the protection, firewall will launch the relic towards a secret space bridge. After crossing the bridge, the relic is teleported at a location known only by Alpha Trion, leader of the Cybertronian.

_"Hey there, my name is Bumblebee. But you can call me Bee. I'm an Elite Guard. One of the pile who_ _protect the AllSpark, a cube that has the power to give life, to entire planets. Or to take it." _said the yellow robot._"Now, I'm on my watch, and is boring, nothing special happens... Ever! I need to stop speaking to myself "_

On the northern position of the Vaults, the Great Library of Iacon roots since ages. A masterpiece, with diamond pillars and golden stairs. The gates made of gold with bronze cymbals, always open to any visitor, at day and night. Inside, the principal hall has marble floor, so clean, that you can clearly see yourself. From the principal hall, all the knowledge rooms go from there. In a small room, a tall robot was writing in his holographic diary with his mind.

_"Greetings! Let me present myself. My name is Orion Pax, and I devoted my Spark to knowledge. I am also the director of this fantastic library. I spend almost all my time here. I leave my post only when there is a Council meeting, as I make part of the seven members. All I do is reading, writing, learning and expand the library's knowledge . Also, I have a bigger brother. He is the opposite of me. Even if he means all for me, and also makes me proud to hear about his accomplishments in combat, he is someone very impulsive and aggressive. Unfortunately, he works in the army, and he lives for it. Even though he is someone very aggressive, he is very high ranked... He is the Minister of Military, he is Megatron." h_e said, while he closed his holographic diary.

Changing location again, now we are on the system's frontier, the water planet Trinyon. Around his ice moon called Jugor, a little modified and tagged gunship was heading towards the planet's atmosphere. The crew consisted of four members, two infiltrators, a pilot and a co-pilot. Their mission was to stop a space pirate destroyer ship from passing through the system with an illegal Uranium cargo, situated on Trynion. After a few minutes, the light ship entered the atmosphere and activated his shields, to avoid unnecessary damage.

The planet was one vast ocean, calm and silent. No waves, no aquatic creatures. The liquid was transparent like our water, but in fact, it was a powerful acid. That's why the underwater extracting stations' walls were made of pure diamond. The light spaceship arrived at the 0 level, flying over the water.

_"Yo, name's Jazz." _said one of the two infiltrators, slightly shorter than his teammate, with a gray armor and blue holographic battle glasses. _"I'm a member of the Elite Snipers of Cybertron and I was sent here to eliminate these douchebags. They stole from our system. Now they will pay the price."_continued the infiltrator, while he was preparing his sniper._"This will do. Restart and we will be good to go."_

"WEAPON RESTARTING. APPLYING CHANGES. DONE. CHANGES APPLIED TO WEAPON: PLASMA-SNIPER. WEAPON READY FOR USE. ANYTHING ELSE, SIR?"

"No, Teletran." Jazz answered.

"We have visual contact. Activating cloak technology" stated the pilot and the gunship became invisible.

"Are you ready to kill some baddies?" asked his teammate opening the gunship's door.

"I was born ready, Sideways." said Jazz, transforming his right hand into a sniper. He reloaded._"Yeah, this is my job, and I love it."_

Returning to Cybertron, this time, we go to the opposite of Iacon. We travel to Tarn. An over polluted and populated city, also a barrier of dense smoke surrounds the city-state. This city-state makes its profits from unclean laboratories, polluting factories and accepting all the waste from all the other city-states. The criminal activity is the highest of all, caused by the poorness, expensive Energon and expensive supplementary needs. In a corner of the city, a little lab tries to survive from the bankruptcy.

_"Let me present myself. I am Ratchet, an ex-combat medic. Now I work for a known scientist called Shockwave. We try to survive as we can. Fortunately, Shockwave's last Fusion Canon got introduced in the latest generation of Crusaders. So, now he got some popularity, and Sentinel Prime gave him his Space Bridge Pillars prototypes, to work on them. I love my new job, and I prefer doing this, instead of looking at people dying. Plus, he became a good friend, would be hard for me to leave him behind, in order to fight again." _said the apprentice, giving all the tools he was asked for. Ratchet is a veteran combat medic, who participated in a lot of Cybertronian fights. We can say that by his huge scratch on his medical backpack.

"Give me the Diamond Key? I found some broken nails." said a massive black robot. Very dominant and beefy, you will wonder why he is a scientist, sure of his intelligence, but the most dominant is his circular glass eye. His head was impressive, with two horns and one eye, he inflicts fear only looking at him, but Ratchet got used to it. Now they get along very well.

"Sure, here it is, " responded Ratchet.

"Thank you, what a newbie job, who did that to my pillar?" continued Shockwave surprised by the job done on the pillars.

"You... You did that..." told his apprentice. "We will get it right, no worries" continued.

"You're right, Ratchet, you're right." Shockwave said, making a smile.

Leaving the city Tarn, we head to Iacon, back to the library. Now Orion Pax finished from verifying the Science of Raw Elements Department Server and he was heading to the exit of the library to take his break.

"What a lovely view of the Tower of Primes." said the librarian, once outside. He stopped for a moment and looked at the Tower of Primes, then he turned his head towards the blue sky, which could only be seen between the protection shield pillars. Then he advanced a little, only to see a group of teenage Cybertronians running next to the library. Every robot that was passing him, greeting him and getting news from him. After some minutes of break, Orion was heading back to the library, when a light spaceship flown over his head. He stopped and looked at the landing pad, only to see his brother transforming. Orion waited for him.

"Nice to see you, little brother." said Megatron, a really beefy and tall Cybertronian. "How was your day so far?" asked the robot.

"Like always, big brother." responded Orion, who only was half of the size of Megatron. "A lot of fellows came to cultivate themselves."

"Glad to hear that. I need some information about one or two planets from the Umala'ar System." continued Megatron. "You don't mind?" smiling.

"Of-course not, do as you wish, brother." responded Orion. Megatron puts his hand on his shoulder and then he headed towards the library. "Have a lovely day." he said,

"Thank you" replied Orion, turning towards his brother and watching him as he climbed on the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>So this end the first chapter of the story. As the story will continue, I will revise older chapters in order to fulfill the quality bar. KKriptor out and stay tuned for future chapters.<strong>


	2. The Treason

**Hey there everyone, here is the second chapter of the story. **

**All the rights go to Hasbro. Enjoy.**

Leaving the city called Tarn, we head to Iacon, back to the library. Now Orion Pax finished from verifying the Science of Raw Elements Department Server and he was heading to the exit of the library to take his break. He passed near the gold library's pillars and went outside by the principal exit.

"What a lovely view of the Tower of Primes." said the librarian, once outside. He stopped for a moment and looked at the Tower of Primes, then he turned his head towards the blue sky, which could only be seen between the protection shield pillars. Then he advanced a little, only to see a group of teenage Cybertronians running next to the library. Every robot that was passing him, greeting him and getting news from him. He was silently looking at the city. Amazed, as always, by his ancestors work. After some minutes of break, Orion was heading back to the library, when a light spaceship flown over his head at great speed. He stopped and looked at the landing pad, only to see the ship arriving, making a back flip, and transform in mid air. It had a familiar shape. Orion looked at him as he was approaching the librarian. A very tall and beefy robot.

"Nice to see you, little brother." said Megatron, as he put his hand on Orion's shoulder. "What news have you?" he asked.

"Nothing important, only matters that will bore you." answered Orion, who looked at Megatron then grinned. "What brings you here? I know you ussualy keep yourself away from the library."

"Glad to hear that. I need some important information about one or two planets from the Umala'ar System." continued Megatron. "An important cargo will arrive soon, and want to assure myself that will be no issues. You don't mind?" Megatron replied giving a smile to his brother.

"Off-course not, my brother, do as you wish" answered Orion looking at the library. "The library is all yours. Feel free."

Megatron took his hand off Orion's shoulder and then he headed towards the library. "Have a lovely day." he told Orion making a hand wave.

"Thank you" replied Orion who looked at Megatron leaving. _"He usually looks at old mission reports if he wanted to know about something, instead of coming here..."_

Megatron enterred calmy in the library and right next he headed to the Umala'ar System section in the Exotic Systems Department. He rushed trought the library and when he finally arrived, he closed himself and went to the first holographic computer. He attached a data drive, that Soundwave gaved him, to the computer in order to dissable Teletran.

_"Let's see. Good. Creatures... blah, blah... options... security system... access denied. Ok, then" _Megatron took the data drive and activated it. "Access granted. Thank you, Soundwave. Now... Vaults security system."

"REWRITTING THE SECURITY SYSTEM. 1%. PLEASE DO NOT DETACH THE DATA DRIVE." said the chip's incorporated voice.

_"This will take a while. I will be sure that no one is coming" _said Megatron, then he stood up and took a huge bookshelf. He carried it towards the mechanic doors. He left the bookshelf near the doors and he closed the doors by force. Then he put the bookshelf before the door. "This will do, but not for long." he said as he looked on the window. "No one is coming... good. How much?"

"76%. PLEASE DO NOT DETACH THE DATA DRIVE." the same voice from the computer answered.

"Faster, faster..." replied Megatron streching his neck. But the doors tried to open. "Someone is in there?" asked the voice from the other part of the door. "Open, please. I need to verify this section." he continued. _"Scrap..." _he said to himself. Then Megatron looked at the door who was forced to open. After several minutes the doors finally opened, with the aid from a guard. "A bookshelf? What is doing this here?" the librarian asked. "Something is wrong, let me verify." the guard replied, who hit a couple of times the object, slamming it on the ground. They both enterred the room, seeing Megatron. "Lord Megatron... what brings you here?..." the librarian asked confused.

"I had something to do." Megatron replied looking at the librarian. "Why have you blocked the door, sir?" the guard asked. "It locked itself." Megatron replied making an innocent face. "Sir, I'm afraid to tell you, but turn around and put your hands on your back." the guard continued. "What!?" Megatron asked at his turn. "How dare you?", then the guard approached him, but Megatron pushed him. "You don't know what are you doing!" Megatron exclamed.

"Don't agravate you case." the guard said preparing to engage Megatron. "Wait!" the librarian warned the guard. "You can't t-take on Megatron". The guard looked at the worried librarian and said. "I need to do my job, Megatron is not immune to our laws and rules."

Megatron looked at him with a confused expression. "I just blocked the door. I didn't want to be interrupted." The guard activated his shield on his left hand and transformed his right hand into a sword, then replied. "You pushed a law force. Last warning, turn around and put your hands on your back."

"REWIRRITING OF THE SECURITY SYSTEM COMPLETE. FULL ACCESS TO THE VAULTS SECURITY SYSTEM. WAITING FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS." a voice from the computer said.

"You do a big mistake. FOOL!" exclamed Megatron at his turn. His right hand transformed into a bludgeon attached to a metallic cable. Then with a fast twist, Megatron launched his weapon toward the guard. Caught by surprise, the guard was hit by the bludgeon into the face, the shock launching him into the wall. The librarian was watching petrified, incapable of doing anything, only watch. "This should teach you about respect, fool." Megatron said, retracting his bludgeon.

"M-my face... What h-have you d-done to me!" the guardian barely said, lying on the ground. He touched his face, and remained shocked after discovering that half of it was crushed. The metallic wires were hanging out of his metallic skull, his mouth was slit open and his left optic was hanging, attached to the head only by his wires. The left part of his face was broken to pieces. Energon was flowing from his broken wires and his mouth. He tried to rise from the ground, but the best he could do was to stay on his four members. "I must say that you dissapoint me. How did you managed to become a guard?" Megatron said mocking the guard.

Then he approached the severed robot and put his foot on the guards head, what remained from it, then he pushed him on the ground, and activated his thruster, melting the guardians head in order to destroy the memory cache."No proofs." Megatron said. The librarian was under the shock of the gore scene he just saw. "P-p-please... sir... spare m-my Spark... I-i'm not ready t-to die..."

"No witnesses, my dear friend" Megatron replied as he turned toward the librarian and approached him. "I will spare you." continued Megatron smiling. The librarian went on his kneels and replied. "T-thank you, L-lord Megatron. I-I shall forever..." then Megatron threw him onto a wall. With a second twist, he launched his bludgeon, who went flying into the librarian's back. "B-but..." the librarian tried to express himself.

"Spare you from suffering." finished Megatron, crushing the Spark chamber of the librarian with his bludgeon, killing the robot straight away. Then he crushed the librarian's head too, in order to erase all proofs. Megatron, after he transformed his bludgeon back into his hand, he took the bodies and hid them into a little room. Then, he approached the computer and accessed the Vaults' security system.

_"Let's see. Where are the plans of the building... the plans... Come on! They must be somewhere... Here they are. Thank you, Teletran."_ replied Megatron as he smiled and unplugged the data drive. He calmly left the room and verified the chamber where the dead bodies were lying. "No sacrifice, no victory" he said turning and blocking the door. Then he headed towards the elevator, as nothing happened.

Once before the elevator, two other guards arrived next to him. "Good morning, sir!" one of the guards said. "Good morning." Megatron replied emotionless, then all three enterred the elevator. "What floor?" the second guard asked kindly. "Last." he replied again emotionless. The atmosphere was awkward, no one saying a word. A little sound announced the arrival on the last floor, which, in fact, had no roof. It was a grey platform, for the flying Cybertronians.

When he finally reached the end of the platform, Megatron gave a last look in the Vaults direction, then he made a last step outside the platform and said. "Your turn now. Good luck!" transforming into his spaceship form.

**Soo, here it is, the second chapter, who kicked in some action right away. This second chapter focuses on Megatron, and how he started his quest. If you have any questions and/or constructive feedback, let me know, I highly encourage it. The third chapter will be out in 5-7 days and will focus on an Autobot, so stay tuned. KKriptor out. ;)**


End file.
